


Maybe Love

by LarryStylinfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit Ziam but more Larry, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homophobia, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinfuck/pseuds/LarryStylinfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Harry. He's the Gay boy.  Since the day he had his coming out, People lost respect and Harry lost all of his Friends. The worst one is Louis dad, Mr. Tomlinson. He's Homophobic. But maybe Louis can be Harrys friend, maybe he can be more. But Louis isn't gay ... maybe just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Louis Tomlinson was in the mall with a few friends. He saw Harry, all alone. Harry is about 2 years younger than Louis. They both go to the same school. Louis felt sad about Harry. Harry just had his come out a few days ago. Now everyone knows he's gay. He lost his friends and People lost respect. Sometimes he just wanted to hug Harry, he wanted to be his friend, but he was too afraid what other People would think of him.

Harry looked down at his phone, reading the list of things what his mother needed and he sighed, shoving his phone inside his pocket. He walked towards the super market of the mall, without really want to make eye contact with anyone.

Louis saw Harry coming his direction. He wanted Harry to notice him. He wanted Harry to know that someone cares. "Oh gosh there is the Gay boy. Don't look at him, maybe he'll think that you're interested in him." Stan, one of Louis friends said with an evil smile.

Harry took a deep breath when he heard the comment and he fixed his eyes on his shoes, hurt. When he passed by them, he looked quickly at Louis. He sighed, looking away again and thinking that Louis would never even talk to him.

Did Harry really just look at him? Maybe today was the day he could stand up for the younger boy. Stan interrupted his thoughts, " Ya know, lou", he said, "I'm pretty bored. We should play a prank on that faggot. He deserves it." And before Louis could even think of an good answer, Stan started to walk after Harry.

Harry looked behind him and saw Stan walking after him. He muttered a "For god's sake" under his breath and carried on walking. Why is no one here to help him? Should he stop walking or should he run away like... Well like a girl?

"Oh noo, don't you dare walking away! Are you too much of a girl to fight like a man?" Stan shouted. "Stan, I really don't think.." Louis didn't know what to say. How could he stop his friend without getting in trubel with him? Stan looked at him confused "What's wrong with you louis? You love pranks and fighting, let's beat this faggot up!"

Harrys eyes opened widely when he heard Louis' perfect voice. He turned around to face the two boys. He looked at Louis and just a second it seemed like Louis would smile at him. It felt so good. But then Stan ruined the moment. Stan frowned deeply and looked back and forth between them. "What the fuck, Louis." He groweld confused.

Louis couldn't think of anything. He didn't even notice that Stan was talking to him. He was lost in Harrys green eyes. Even though Harry lives right next to him and they saw eachother nearly everyday, he never knew how perfect Harrys eyes had been. Well till now. "LOUIS!" Stan shouted at him. "What? Why do you scream at me?" Louis looked at Stan. "Well, maybe because you're smiling at this faggot like an idiot. Like a GAY idiot. Pleas tell me you just smoked to much." Stan took a step forwards to Harry. "Shut up, Stan. Of course I'm not gay." Louis was just too much of a pussy to stand up for Harry. He had to admit it.

Harry took a step backwards. That was enough for him. How could he think, that Louis was smiling at him? He felt stupid. Of course Louis didn't care about him. Louis was cool, 2 years older than him and fucking straight. He had to go home. He didn't want to end up in the hospitel today. It seemed like Stan lost the interests in him, 'cause when Harry slowy started to walk away, Stan didn't try to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded Prologue and Chapter 1 at the same day. Are you proud of me? I hope so (; this is btw also the first real part of the story so enjoy.

{Harrys POV}

Harry jumped onto the bed, cuddled his head into his Pillow. He didn't really wanna talk to anyone right now. Why do People have to be so mean? Why did it bother them if he was gay?

 

He began to calm down. After a short time his breathing relaxed. He was about to fall asleep till he heard a knock on his door. He lifted his head up, "Whaat?". It was pretty annoying how people could even destroy his peacfull moments. "Are you okay, love?" ugh his mum was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. "Yeah I am, now go away." He was about to lay his head down again as he saw his mum walking in. "Muuum, didn't you get the 'go away' part." He rolled his eyes. "How was shopping in the Mall?" The fact she completly ignored that she was unwanted made him mad.

He was not going to answer her question, maybe she'd go away if he wouldn't pay attention to her. "Did you bought the stuff I need for cooking some food?"

 

That was when it hit him. "Uhm fuck.. Sorry mum but I forgot all about it." His mum looked at him mad and confused. "There is only one thing I told you to do. You should only buy food. Is it really that difficult to buy food? Are you kidding me Harry Edward Styles?! What did you do instead? Have you been with your little gay friends, huh?"

She was screaming the last part. He was sad. He always tought his mum would support him with being gay. Well maybe she didn't. "First of all I don't even have gay friends, I wish I had a few tough. And second I couldn't buy your fucked up food, because a few guys were trying to hit me and stuff. I'm fine with that, I can deal with that. But you know what really hurts? The fact you don't support me like you should !"

 

Her eyes filled with tears. "Harry you know I love you and support you. I didn't mean to say those things. It's not only hard for you, I'm also having a tough time. But we need to be strong together. You know I just don't know what to do. I want to protect you. Do you know the Tomlinsons?" Why was she changing the subject? A picture of Louis perfect eyes popped into his mind. "Yeah of course. They are our neighbors and Mr. Tomlinson is teacher at my school, whats up with them?" Does she had to remind him of Louis? "I need the food, because they'll eat dinner with us." No, no, no, no, no. Not Louis and not today. He couldn't face him after what happend in the mall. "WHAT? Why? We don't even know them.." No, this day couldn't get any worse for him.

 

"I know, Harry. We never had something to do with them, but like I said I want to protect you. Mr. Tomlinson is homophobic. He found out you're gay and told me to 'Fix you'. I told him I'm proud with you being gay, so I said to him he should eat dinner with us and bring his family along. I want them to get to know you better. They can see what a nice Person you're even though you're gay." Wow actually the day could get worse. His teacher, who happnes to be homophobic and his son, who bullied him today in the mall are coming over for dinner. Nice, really nice.

 

{Louis POV}

"Muuuuum, I'm home" He couldn't smell any food. That wasn't good. "Good, Love." He heard his mum from anywhere, but not the kitchen where she should be. "Uhm, mum, what about food? I'm hungry?"

His mum stepped into the room. "Oh didn't I tell you this morning? We're going to eat Dinner with Anne and her son Harry. You know our neighbors?"

Hmm.. Harry. WHAT HARRY? That wasn't good, oh no. He couldn't just eat dinner with Harry.. "Is something wrong, love?" No he couldn't tell her. He had to think of something else instead. "Uhm no everything's fine. Isn't Harry like, gay?" His mum just nodded. "Oh okay, I'm just asking because I always thought Dad doesn't like... uhm.. gay People."

"Still hasn't changed boy. To be gay is just not right, but well I'm his teacher. I have to show some interests. I told his mum to fix him, and she said she will but first I have to get to know him better." Louis turned around quick and saw his Dad standing in the door. Fix him.. What the fuck?

"Oh my god. I forgot the time. We have to leave really soon! Louis, tell Lottie to come downstairs so we can go." He just nodded. "What about Fizzy and the twins?" "They are not comming. The twins are already asleep and Fizzy is going to look after them." Just for this day he was sad he couldn't stay at home with the twins.

 

{Harry's POV}

"Oh Harry, do you think the Pizza is ready?" His mum was running around in the house, she was really hyper. He sould be the hyper one, but he was realxed. Like he said before this day couldn't get any worse. He'll ignore Louis. He will just do his best, smile at Mr. Tomlinson, but not too much. He could get that wrong. And he'll eat. Sounded like an good idea.

The door bell rung. "Harry, can you pleas open the door? Have to be the Tomlinsons!" 

"Yup, mum. Calm down I'm on my way." Okay maybe he lied to himself. He wasn't ready to open the door and face the Tomlinson. Face LOUIS. But oh well he had to do it. Sometimes you have to do things you don't like, you have to ... Oh what ever, just open the door Harry and stop think of this bullshit.

He was only 2 steps away from the door. One step. 1.. 2 .. 3. He took a deep breath. Checked himself in the mirror for the last time. Smiled a fake smile. Now he had to do it. He opend the door.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in a while. Actually a really long time. The last time you and Louis were so little and you were running nacked in the garden together. Aww good old times." Mrs. Tomlinson took him into a hug. What? Him and Louis. Nacked in the garden? He couldn't even remember this. But sounded like fun. STOP IT HARRY!

"Hey, Mrs. Tomlinson it's good to see you again." He smiled at her and this time his smile was real. She was such a nice Person. "Oh Harry, pleas call me Jay!" And again he couldn't help himself, but smile. "Thanks Jay." He turned away and focused on the other Persons outside of the door. "Hey Mr. Tomlinson, Louis, Lottie. You can also come in." He didn't look at Louis. Everything was going well. Just like he planed it. Ignore Louis.. "Hey, mate." Louis gave him a big smile. Dammit. It was really difficult to ignore a good looking guy. He just smiled at Louis, but he could feel someone staring at him. Could it be..? Yes! Mr. Tomlinson was staring right at him. He looked really angry. He saw it, he saw that Harry had a crush on his son. Not that Harry was interested in Louis or something..

He could feel Louis wanted to put him into a hug, but Harry turned away. He was too afraid of Mr. Tomlinson. "Well follow me, I'm gonna show you around. I guess my mum is still.. Cooking. Or what ever you wanna call it." Lottie let out a giggle. "Louis is also very bad at cooking, but Mum is perfect! Can you cook Harry?" Lottie was just as beautiful as the rest of the Tomlinsons. Louis looked at her angry. "Well thanks Lottie." Harry had to smile. "Well yeah usually I'm the only one in this house cooking, but this time my mum wanted to cook. I hope the kitchen is still alive."

"Harry! That sounds like I can't cook. I can cook, you're just really good at cooking. Something he has from his father like many other things.." Whoops his Mum was also in the room. "Sorry, Mum didn't know you were listening." His Mum just shook her head. Then she smiled at the Tomlinsons and welcomed them. "So your Dad was gay too?" Harry looked confused at Mr. Tomlinson. "Uhm.. No. Why?" Actually he didn't want to talk to Mr. Tomlinson about being gay. His plan was ruind. "Because I have no explination why you're gay. Maybe you are not really gay and you just think you are. Do you believe in god? Because he.."

"Dad, shut up. You don't even believe in god." Did Louis just really helped him? Harry smiled a thankful smile at Louis. The way Louis smiled back, made him feel good. "Watch your mouth, son! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" "Then stop being a prick. You can't tell Harry not to be gay!" They stared angry at eachother.

Harry wanted to say something, but his mum just shook her head. "What about eating something? Dinner is ready." His mum knew how to save a situation.

 

{Louis POV}

"Do you want some more, Louis?" He looked up into Annes eyes. "No thank you, I'm done. It was really good though!" She smiled. "Aww, thank you Louis you're a chamer. Harry are you also done?" Louis took a look at Harry. He was sitting next to him. "Yup, but mum next time more salt." Anne rolled her eyes. "Harry, no." Harry just grinned. Beautiful dimples appeared on his cheek. Louis wanted to touch them, but he couldn't that would be weird..

"Great can you two bring Lottie home? It's bed time for her. When she's home you can stay at ours and watch a movie together. We need a Parents talk. Time for us alone." His mum was talking to him and Harry. He noticed it, but he couldn't answer her. He watched Harry dimples disappear. "Uhm yeah sure we can do that! Let's go Lottie.. Are you coming Lou.. uhm Louis?" He was confused. "Where are you going?" Harry, Jay and Anne let out a loud laugh. "Louis just listen one time, okay? You're bringing Lottie home and than stay with the fag.. Uhm Harry and watch a movie. Don't be afraid we'll be home soon. We just have to talk to Anne." Louis nodded. Harry was looking at the ground. Ouch his dad just called Harry a fag. He must be hurt. "Let's go."

The walk over to the Tomlinson house was quiet. After Lottie went to bed, Louis and Harry went down stairs to pick a movie. "Louis? I'm sorry." Louis stoped looking for a movie and took a look at Harry instead. "What?" Why was Harry sorry? That made no sence.. Louis was the ass today in the mall and his father called Harry a fag. So why should Harry be sorry? It should be the other way around. "I said I'm sorry." Louis nodded confused. "I know. But why?" Harry now gave him a strange look. "You know why! I'm sorry you have to be in one room with me, I'm sorry you have to watch a movie with me and stuff.."

Louis didn't think twice. He walked over to Harry and huged him. This is what he wanted to do his whole life. "Are you kidding me, Harry? I was an ass today in the mall and my dad called you fag. I should be the one to say sorry. Not you! And believe me I have no problem to be with you in one room and watch a movie. I don't really know you, but I like you." He couldn't let go of Harry. Harry was so tall. They were still hugging. And it felt so right. He looked up to Harry and saw he was holding back his tears. "Don't cry Harry. I will be here for you. From now till the end. Let's watch a movie!" Harry nodded and they smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it; if i see that enough people like it and read it chapter 2 will be also out today, let's see.


	3. Chapter 3

{Harry's POV} 

 

The movie was still playing. Louis had been falling asleep on his sholder really quick.  
Harry had a new friend, Harry had a friend. He wanted to move, but he didn't want to wake Louis up. What if Louis' parents will come home now? Louis dad? He would never let Louis and Harry alone in one room again. He had to move away from Louis, to save the friendship. But he couldn't do it. Not right now. It felt so good and so right. How can something so bad feel so right? And it was bad. Louis was straight. Harry was bad for him. He could feel Louis move, without looking at him. Louis placed his head on Harrys lap, still asleep. NO! 

Now Harry had to move away. A second ago the worst thing that could happen to Harry was Mr. Tomlinson walking in. Now the worst thing would be Harry having a boner and Mr. Tomlinson would walk in. 

That was when he heard a noise. He couldn't move. And suddenly Louis' younger sister stands in front of him. One of the twins. "Hi", she said in a cute voice, "I'm Phoebe." She smiled at him so he couldn't do anything but smile back. "Hi, love. I'm Harry. is everything okay?" Her face impression changed within a second from happy to really sad. "No." She said and it looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?" He was about to to move Louis head from his lap. "Don't! You guys look so cute together." Harry blushed. Him and Louis. Cute. "Can I cuddle with you and Lou? I can't sleep." It took him a second but he slowly began to nod. 

Phoebe cuddled in his side. He expected her to sit next to Louis but she didn't. She was asleep within a few minutes. Now he was the only one awake again. His Plan was not to fall asleep and when he is going to hear a noise, he'll push Louis head away from his lap. No one would ever notice it was there.

Well that was the plan. After less then 30 Minutes he couldn't keep his eyes open. So he fell asleep.

{Louis POV}

His dream was amazing, he didn't really remembered it, but he knew it was a nice dream. He was still happy when he woke up. He opend his eyes slowly. He was looking into the direction of the TV. It was still going. Some porn was on. So it was after midnight then. He lifted his head up, it somehow ended up on Harrys lap while he was asleep. That could be the cause of his good dream. He turned his head into Harry's direction, just to see him cuddle with his younger sister. Aww. 

Louis could hear a noise comming from the door and shortly after the door swung open. His mum and dad were back home. 

"Son, what are you watching there?", his mum asked and that was when it hit him: The TV was still on and the porn was still going. "Ehm, uhm. We fell asleep and yeah we forgot to turn the TV off and I just woke up anyways.." His face gone red. He knew it. "It's okay boy. You're close to be a man, watching straight Porn is really normal. I can tell Harry fell asleep since he isn't really interested in Straight Sex, huh?" His dad grinned at him. Louis wanted to say something mean back, but he was to tired. Wait. He couldn't just do nothing. He had to stand up for Harry. Harry was nice, his friend and he wouldn't let someone hurt this cute boy. Cute? He took a look at Harry. Yes cute was the right word. 

"Dad, stop saying mean things about Harry." That wasn't the best fight back, but it'll work. "First of all did he turn you into a fag the time we were away? Second you can't tell me what to do and what not to do. He is asleep anyways. And third we need to get Phoebe away from him." That was enough. "Dad you're awful! Don't act like gay is an infection. Yes he is gay, but he is also and amazing human being. I'm his friend. And if you say something bad about him again, I will tell everyone at school that you are an homophobic asshole!"

"Louis William Tomlinson, don't speak to me like that! Don't speak back at me at all! I'm still your father and I don't want you to be friends with that fag." From the corner of his eye he could see Harry was awake. He felt bad. Harry had to hear all these bad things. He didn't care about his dad opinion. He turned around to face Harry.

To look at Harry was a shock for Louis. He could see tears in the boys eyes. He looked so broken. He couldn't help himself and leaned forwards to Harry. He didn't stop leaning in till he reached Harrys ear. "I'll bring you home now, don't cry. I will always be your friends. Always." His words were just a whisper, but loud enough for Harry to hear. "Let's get out of here, okay?" This time he spoke loud so his dad knew what's going on. Louis won't listen to him. He will leave the house with Harry.

"I'm going to bring Harry home," I smiled at him and Harry gave me a big smile back, "don't wait for me mum. I'm not coming home." He didn't even take a look at her.

{Harry's POV} 

"Thanks, Lou.. Thank's for everything. I never thought you would be that nice." What Louis just did for him inside was incredible. Louis will always be his hero. "Calling me Nicknames, are we Hazza?" Louis grinned at Harry cheeky. "Uhm.. sorry I..." he didn't know what to say, since Louis used a nickname for him as well. "Don't apologies Haz. We are friends and friends give eachother nicknames." 

They were standing infront of Harry's house. "So I guess I gotta go now it was a nice day with you." Harry wanted Louis to stay. Should he asked him or would that scare Louis away? Louis already turned around. "Wait Louis, where are you going? You just told your mum you won't come back home today." Louis looked at him and blushed. He fucking blushed. This Boy was the cutest thing ever. "Yeah, I'll find a place to stay. Don't worry!" Harry chuckled and Louis looked at him confused. "Don't go, silly! You can stay here. And don't be afraid, we have a free room anyways since Gemma isn't here anymore!" 

Louis didn't hesitate and put Harry in a tight, warm hug. This felt so good. Harry never wanted to let go of Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

{Harry's POV} 

"I guess we should both go to bed, since it's a school night, right?" It was already 2 am. Of course Harry had a nap on the couch, but that's not enough to have a clear head for school tomorrow. 

"Yeah sure, just show me your sisters room. I'll be fine." Louis looked so cute. So sleepy. Harry couldn't help himself. He needed to slow down a bit. 

"Harry are you back? Did you have- Oh Louis!" Harry looked over to the door. His mum was standing in the door frame. 

"Louis had a little fight with his parents, so I told him he could stay here." His mum eyed him. Harry wasn't sure, but it seemed like his Mum was disappointed with him. But she didn't say a thing. 

"Okay Louis, I'm going to show you your bed. You guys really need to go to sleep." She pushed Louis gentle out of my room. 

The room was suddenly really quiet. Harry decided to get ready for bed. When he was about to cuddle under his covers he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" The door opened and he could see his mum. "What's wrong? I was about to sleep, and-" 

"Harry, shut up. I'm not really happy with you right now and I think we need to talk."

"And why aren't you happy with me? What have I done? Is it because I brought Louis with me without asking you first? If so, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be a good Friend and help him." 

"Harry, you can bring friends whenever you want and you know that, I had a talk with Mr. Tomlinson. And I know this sounds stupid, but it's not the best idea to be Louis friend. I can see you really like the boy, but what do you think about searching a different friend?" 

"Well yeah mum, what you just said sounds really stupid. And I don't really get what you are trying to say."

"You know I first thought Mr. Tomlinson just doesn't like you and that's all but it's more. He hates you and he is really homophobic. I want you to be happy and have friends, but I also want you to graduate. He is your teacher, if you make him mad, you will fail Math and English and you won't graduate. Now go to sleep and think about it Harry." 

His Mum left the room without saying anything else. Without letting him say anything.

This night he couldn't sleep at all and when his alarm went off it felt like he just closed his eyes. 

Louis tried to talk to him on the breakfast table, but Harry couldn't hold a conversation, so Louis gave up after a while. 

When they finally arrived at school Harry looked at Louis. "I guess I have to go to class now. It was nice with you." 

"Don't say it was, that sounds like we are never going to hang out together again-" 

"Well actually I don't really think we will.." 

"Yes of course we will! You are sitting with my friends and me at lunch today." He smiled at Harry. Harry loved his smile. Harry was about to agree, but he couldn't. He remembered what happened at the mall. It was only Yesterday, but it seemed like a few Month ago. He couldn't sit on one table with Stan.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Louis. I mean I would love to, but I don't really wanna sit with Stan.." 

"Yes you are going to sit with Stan, me, Zayn, Liam and Niall and if someone says something bad we are going to sit together. Just us two. Ok?"

"Ok." 

The next few hours passed by like minutes. Harry didn't know what that feeling in his stomach was. He didn't know if he should be happy because he is going to spend more time with Louis or if he should cry, because he also had to spend time with Stan. 

After a while of thinking Harry decided he should cry. It was lunch time and he was about to sneak out before Louis could see him and just eat on his own outside, but he was to late.

"HARRYY! Are you ready to eat with awesome people?" Louis asked with a cheeky grin on his lips. 

"Well I'm not sure, I actually decided to eat outside and yeah.." 

"Bullshit! Come with me, I'm gonna introduce you to the rest." 

Harry didn't really try to resist and walked after Louis. 

"Uhm, Louis? Why is this faggot with you?" Stan glared at Harry in a way that made him hold his breath. 

"I don't really know who you mean with faggot but Harry is here, because he is my friend." Louis put his arm protective around Harrys shoulder. 

"He is not going to sit with us." Louis was about to say something, but Niall was faster. 

"Shut up, Stan. If you don't wanna sit with Harry you can sit somewhere else." Then he turned around to face Harry. "Hi Harry I'm Niall by the way. The black haired one is Zayn. He is hot isn't he? And the other one is Liam. He is nice. So they would both make good boyfriends for you." 

"Well thanks Niall, but I guess we can introduce ourselves on our own." Liam glared at Niall. 

{Louis POV} 

The rest of lunch was really fun and Louis was happy that his friends were all so nice to Harry. Well all besides Stan. 

"I'm going to get something to drink. Does someone else want something?" Harry looked at Louis with a questioning look. 

He was about to answer, but once again Niall was the faster one. 

"Yes, pleas! Can you bring me a hot chocolate, Harry?"

"Yeah sure." Harry chuckled and made his way to the drinks. 

Louis looked after him for a few seconds until he realised everyone was looking at him. 

"What?" 

"Louis why are you hanging out with the fag?" Stan asked. 

"Once again his name is Harry and we are friends!" 

"You do realise he has a huge crush on you, right? I would be afraid if I were you." 

"Stan that's enough! Just because Harry is gay doesn't mean that he has a crush on every boy. Grow up!" 

"No Stan is right," Zayn said, "I really like Harry. He is a fun guy. But you have to face the truth.. He does have a crush on you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while; hope you enjoy the chapter (:

{Harry's POV} 

 

When he returned to the table with a hot chocolate for Niall and a tea for him he could feel the awkwardness. Everyone was really silent.

He looked over to Louis, but he just gave him a small smile. 

"Your Hot chocolate, Niall. Are you guys all right?", he handed Niall the cup. 

"Yup, I guess we should go now. Lunch is nearly over, but thanks for the hot chocolate Harry."

"It's alright and yeah I still have to visit my locker.. So it was nice to meet you guys." 

The boys waved him good bye. Actually he wanted to ask Louis to come with him, but now he wasn't sure anymore. 

Louis seemed really distracted and in deep thoughts.. Maybe the boy just needed a little bit time alone. 

Now he was walking alone down the school corridor. A group of girls looked at him in disgust. He was fine with that, his mood was too good to be sad just because of a bunch of Sluts.

 

Harry was nearly at his locker when he noticed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, but before he could see the person behind him he realized a fist in his face and found himself lying on the floor. He could feel blood coming out of his nose. It hurt like a bitch and he was still in shock. Harry was unable to move.

Shortly afterwards he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

Harry looked up and saw a boy standing in front of him. Around them gathered a group of curious students, some of them were laughing and pointing at Harry. 

"Hey faggot! Do you have no friends to help you up? Are you always alone?" 

Words like that hurt. Actually it was true he had no friends. All these students around him were laughing. No one even made an effort to help him up. Why do they always have to laugh at him? He didn't even know that kid.

Oh how he wished Louis was here right now. But where was Louis?

He looked around just to see if there was someone who could help him, maybe a Teacher, but all he could see was his own blood around him and laughing teenager. And then he saw him.

Louis. 

Louis was standing in the group of laughing students. He wasn't laughing. Maybe he was the only one not laughing. But all he did was standing there. His face was without any emotions. Maybe he didn't really care. Maybe everything was a lie..

"I asked you something faggot. Are you to dumb to talk?"

Why wasn't Louis helping him? Why was he just standing there? Harry needed help.

And again the boy in front of him raised his hand to box Harry in his stomach.

If Harry would start crying now, he would only make it worse. He would cry infront of Louis. And he would cry in front of the whole school, but he couldn't hold it in. A tear rolled down his cheek. 

"Aww are you crying? Poor boy.." 

{Louis POV} 

Louis looked down at Harry. The boy was covered in his own blood. He looked scared. 

Why was he just standing here? Why couldn't he move and help Harry? 

It was something inside Louis that made him freeze. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't think anything. All he could hear was a howl that grew louder and louder inside of him. He looked around and saw Students with an open mouth. 

What were they doing? Were they laughing? Why couldn't he hear anything? 

He looked back down just to see the boy boxing into Harrys stomach over and over again. 

Louis tried to make eye contact with Harry, then he saw it. Harry was crying. He was crying, he was hurt and everyone was laughing at him. 

It felt like Louis woke up from a coma. He felt again and he could think again.

"Aww are you crying? Poor boy.." 

Louis could feel the anger grow inside of him. He clenched his fists. He took a step forward to the boy and Harry. 

"Leave him alone right now, or.." His voice sounded like it was far away. The boy stopped punching Harry and turned around to face Louis. 

"Or what Tommo? What are you going to do? Tell your homophobic dad that I beat the shit out of this faggot?" The boy grinned at him angrily. 

"If you call him faggot one more time, I will beat the shit out of you." Louis took another step forward.

"Wow Louis you really can't take a joke, can you? But ok, I didn't know that you were friends with the fag- uhm him.. I'm gonna leave now and we pretend this never happened." 

The boy slowly took a few steps backwards, still facing Louis. When he got far away from Louis he turned around and walked away, this time faster. 

The group of students slowly dissolved. Finally Louis leaned down to Harry. The curly haired boy was still lying on the floor, his eyes were closed, maybe to stop himself from crying. 

"Harry..shh. I'm here and I'm so sorry pleas Harry. Pleas be alright. Should I take you to the nurse? Shit question I know, I'm gonna take you to the nurse." 

He took Harry in a tight hug. Harry was still shaking, so Louis placed his hand on Harrys back to comfort him. 

"Louis don't. Let me go, I'll just bleed on your shirt.." 

"Harry don't be silly. We should try to get up now okay? Really slow.." 

"Should I get help? Or should I just help you guys?" Louis snapped his head around to face the boy that just spoke up. 

"Sorry who are you?" 

"I'm Nick. Nick Grimshaw. I'm new here." 

"Well Nick then come here and help me. Our Hazza bear is some heavy kid.." Louis could see that Harry tried to protest, but he was too tired. 

"Ok.." Nick took one side of Harry and Louis took the other side. They walked like this for a few seconds until Nick suddenly spoke up.

"Are all People in this school so homophobic..?" 

"Well some teachers are all right, but I'm not gay so I have no idea. Why?" 

"Oh.. You're not his boyfriend? What a shame you guys would be a cute couple.. Oh and I just wanted to know, because I am gay."


	6. Chapter 6

{Louis POV}

Louis stood outside of the school, waiting for Harry. His little Haz was still at the nurse. 

He wanted to do something nice and walk Harry home. Usually he would drive with his dad back home, but he didn't talk to him since he walked out of the door with Harry the other day.

Louis still felt guilty that he couldn't help Harry earlier.

Harry told him a thousand times that it wasn't his fault, but Louis knew it was. He was there the whole time watching Harry, watching his pain. 

He felt a shiver of disgust coming over him. Louis wasn't better then all those other kids watching. But Harry told him that there was a big difference between Louis and those kids. He would love to believe Harry, but he just couldn't. 

After a few minutes Louis saw a familiar curly head walking through the door. He smiled at Harry and the boy gave him a bigger smile back. 

For Louis it was still a mystery, how a broken boy like Harry could smile like an Angel. 

"Why are you still here, Lou?" Louis heard nothing but joy in Harry's voice. It wasn't fair that Harry was still so happy to see Louis after all he had done to the younger boy. But he was just too selfish to think about that right now.

"I'm here to walk you home, love. You're wounded, Haz. Do you really think I'm a monster and let you walk home all alone. I'm really not that terrible." Harry let out a loud laugh and Louis heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. 

He was really proud that he could make Harry laugh like that. 

"Do not exaggerate times, Louis. I'm so happy that you waited for me, but honestly it really wasn't that bad. I had worse." 

I had worse. How could there be something worse than what happened to Harry today?

How could someone do something worse to a boy like Harry? 

Louis wanted to ask Harry or at least cry for him, but he couldn't do that to the younger boy right now. Harry seemed genuinely happy and Lou didn't want to be the one destroying Harrys mood.

"Okay Harry let's go." 

Louis talked the whole way home, but it wasn't awkward at all. Harry even seemed to enjoy Louis stories and couldn't stop laughing about them.

They were nearly at home when Louis heard a car. At first he wasn't paying much attention, they were walking on the sidewalk and cars were nothing new on streets, right?

But Louis couldn't get rid of the feeling that the car was following them.

"Haz, I don't know but I feel like the car behind us is following us. It's really creepy." 

"Should I take a look for you, Lou?" Louis wanted to tell Harry not to, but it was to late. The curly haired boy was already turning around.

Louis watched Harrys face since he was too afraid to turn around himself and just take a look on his own. After a while he could see Harry smiling. 

"It's Nick!" Harry seemed genuinely happy about the fact that Nick Grimshaw was following them with a car. 

Louis didn't know what it was but he just couldn't stand Nick. He was after all a really nice guy, but there was something really annoying about him. 

Slowly the car drove up to them and Louis could see Nick sitting in it with a big grin on his face. 

"Hey guys, do you need a ride home?" That was really the last thing Louis wanted right now. 

"No thanks, Nick. We are alright and we just live down the street, so we are almost there." Louis didn't want to sound too harsh, but as the words slipped out of his mouth, he wished he would have said something more sassy. 

"Oh, I have an idea. What if we three all hang out together today?" Louis didn't want to hang out with Nick, but he also didn't want Harry to hang out with Nick and without him. And he didn't want to be at home all alone. 

"Great idea! You can all come to mine and we can watch some movies. That's gonna be fun, right Lou?" 

Ugh Louis just couldn't say no to Harry it was terrible. "Okay, if your mom doesn't mind.." 

"Yaay! Get in guys." Louis climbed reluctantly into the back of Nick's car. 

Fortunately it wasn't a long drive, because Louis had to sit all alone in the back. He felt like the fifth wheel.

When they arrived he stumbled out of the car as fast as he could. 

Luckily Harry felt Louis discomfort and was already on his side to throw his arm around the shoulder of the older, but smaller boy.

They were walking through the door and Louis could see Anne on the couch. 

"Hi mum. I'm home , I brought some friends with me. Louis and Nick." Louis could see that Harry tried to hide his face from Anne, but she also noticed.

"Hi Louis and Nick I guess. Harold what are you hiding?" 

He turned around to face his mum. Louis watched Anne's face fall. When she saw Harrys face she let out a startled cry. 

You could really see how much she cared for her son and Louis got a warm feeling inside. Louis would love to think that his mum would care as much as Anne did, but he knew that it wasn't true. 

"Uhm someone wasn't too happy about my sexuality today in school, but Lou and Nick were there to help me." 

Liar. Louis didn't help him. Louis watched.

"Thank you boys, really that means a lot." 

Louis couldn't find his voice. He didn't want to be thanked for something he didn't do. 

"It's okay Mrs. Styles. We are always here for Harry." Of course Nick played the charming boy. But he was only a little better then Louis. He didn't help Harry neither.

"Mum it's okay, can we go in my room now?" Anne just nodded and gave Louis a smile. For a second Louis thought she wanted to comfort him, but he wasn't sure. 

In Harrys room they all set down on Harrys bed. 

"Should we watch a movie or.. ?" Harry asked with a questioning look. 

"Let's talk a bit shall we? Harry are you single?" Louis could feel anger grow inside of him. He wanted to explode. So that's what Nick is here for. But why was Louis so angry? It's not like he doesn't want Harry to have a boyfriend, there was something inside of Louis that made him feel sad and angry at the thought of Harry being taken.

"Uhmm well yes I am." Poor Harry, Louis could feel that the boy was rather uncomfortable with that question. But it was all Nicks fault. Nick just didn't know Harry as much as Louis did. 

But maybe Louis overreacted a little bit. He only really knew Harry for like 3 or 4 days.

"You know what Harry, I think you really need a boyfriend. I'm going to get you a date at the end of the week. I already have a boyfriend, but I'm sure I'm going to get you the perfect boy." 

The thought of Harry dating some boy made Louis lose it all. He couldn't hold it back anymore and stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while but I'm back

{Harry's POV}

All Harry could hear was the slam of his room door and then he was gone. Louis was gone. Harry couldn't move for a few seconds, couldn't take his eyes from the door. Something moved beside him and he heard Nick clearing his throat. "What a drama queen.." Harry ignored Nicks comment. 

Louis wasn't a drama queen, well he could be sometimes, but not today. He felt Louis' pain, his anger when he stormed out of the room. But what made him that angry? Harry would love to find out, but he felt like he shouldn't go after the older boy.

"Do you ... do you think i've done something wrong? Do you think he is angry at me?" He turned around, for the first time since Louis left the room, and faced Nick. He could feel the wave of sadness coming over him. Just the thought of being the reason of Louis' anger brought the curly haired boy to tears. 

Harry always had the feeling that he had to impress Louis and since Louis wasn't in the room it was so much easier for him to cry. He let out a few sobs and Nick opened his arms for Harry to let him in. Harry was very grateful and immediately snuggled up to him.

Nick began to stroke Harry's hair and whispered sweet things into his ear. 

 

{Nick's POV} 

Nick wasn't sure what he should tell Harry. He couldn't just tell the boy that Louis was angry at him. That would break Harrys heart and he would probably never stop crying, but he also couldn't tell him the truth. 

Louis was angry at him, not at Harry. Of course Nick noticed the way Louis looked at Harry with those loving and caring eyes. Everyone that spent more than a few minutes with those boys would see that Harry had a thing for Louis, but you had to spend more time and look deeper and more detailed to see that the feeling was mutual. 

Maybe Louis didn't even know yet, but it was true. Louis had feelings for Harry and the feelings were more than friendly. Nick had to bring the two together but he didn't know how. It would be a challenge because Louis lived in his own world, pretending to be straight and even believing his own lies.

Nick was lost in thoughts still stroking Harrys hair, the only noise in the room were the little sobs of the curly haired boy until the fray music filled the room. 

Harry's head, that had been on Nicks shoulder just a second ago, straightened up. His eyes widened and it looked like he just woke from a long coma and someone told him he slept his whole life. "That's Louis phone, I should bring it to him I.." Nick rolled his eyes, "Calm down Harry and give me his phone." Harry shot him a quizzical look but gave him the phone without any protest.

"I don't know what you are on about Nick, but I don't want Louis to hate me. I hope you respect that. No matter what you are going to do I'll stick with Louis." Nick gave him an evil grin. 

"Well what a nice friend you're Styles. I'm just gonna read the message he got and I'm gonna write some stupid stuff back. That's all. No need to pick sides." Nick watched Harry with pleasure. The smaller boys eyes widened in shock and Nick let out a loud laugh. 

"That's not funny Nick just give me the phone back, you can't do that." Harry held his hand out for the phone, but Nick only put it further away from him and continued to play his game. 

He opened the new Message on Louis' Phone. 

 

Zayn: Hey Lou, what's up man? Niall and Liam went to the cinema. Those dickheads left me alone .. :( And Stan didn't answer his phone so do you have time? Love u xx 

 

"Who the hell is Zayn?" Nick could see the curiosity in Harry's eyes. Harry tried to get a peek of the message but Nick didn't let him. "A friend of Louis', why?" 

Nick ignored Harrys question with intention, it was really fun to torment the poor boy. "Can I invite him over?" Harry sighed but nodded after a while. 

 

Louis: Hey this isn't Louis, it's Nick Grimshaw, i'm new at ur school. Anyways we are both at Harrys right now (Louis just stormed out of the room like a diva haha) Funny how Louis is the last person u messaged :D If u are lonely you can join us and come over to Harrys. Are u in? I can send u directions.. x

 

Zayn: Heey. That really sounds like Louis aha that boy can be a diva sometimes. What made him angry in the first place? I kinda guessed that Lou is with Harry right now that's why he is the last person on my list today aha x Sure i'll be at Harrys in 5 ! Don't even need directions; Harrys house is right next to Louis house aha (; 

 

Louis: I think Louis got a bit jealous (; Gonna explain the whole situation when u are here. btw i need ur help with something, but i'm not gonna tell what im on about yet. see u x

 

Zayn: okay i'm gonna help u and i guess i know what u are on about see u x 

 

Before Nick could put Louis' phone away the door opened and none other than Louis Tomlinson entered the room . His eyes were red as if he had been crying but his expression wasn't sad at all, it was angry. Louis stared at Nick with such a hateful look that Nick began to shiver. 

"What. are. YOU. doing. with. MY. phone?" Louis' words were one single angry hiss in Nicks ears. But before Nick could answer Louis, Harry got up from his bed and threw himself right in front of Louis on the floor. Harry let out a small whimper and grabbed Louis legs. 

"It wasn't my idea Louis I swear, I did nothing to your phone. Zayn texted you and Nick texted back. I promise you I never touched your phone. Oh god Louis please believe me please."

The main situation wasn't funny at all and Nick was actually really scared, but Harrys action made him laugh so much and he just couldn't stop. That boy got it bad. 

Louis bent down to Harry and embraced the younger boy. "Harry it's alright, I know you would never do that." Harry snuggled his head into Louis neck.

Nick just shook his head, he couldn't believe how obvious these guys were and still had no clue about their feelings. It was actually ridiculous. "I know you kinda don't really give a damn about me right now, but Zayn just texted, he will be here in 5."


	8. Chapter 8

{Louis POV} 

Louis was alright again. He had been pretty angry at Nick, but now he was kind of happy that Nick had took his phone to invite Zayn over. 

The thing was, Louis really needed a place to stay. He wouldn't go back home, but he also couldn't ask Harry again. Now, having Zayn coming over was just a good chance for Louis. Zayn had always been a good friend and if Louis needed a place to stay Zayn wouldn't say no. 

So Nick was probably alright and he had a boyfriend anyway so he wouldn't hit on Harry. But, why would Louis care if Nick would hit on Harry?

It was true. All the things Nick said were true. Harry needed a boyfriend, someone who was loving and caring. Someone who would treat him right. Someone good enough for Harry. 

And that was the point. No one out there in this world was good enough for Harry. Not that Harry was picky, but Louis was. He couldn't seem to think of a boy who would be good enough for Harry.

"So since Zayn will be over soon we should probably wait for him before we start the movie." Louis broke the silence. He was still sitting on the floor, having one arm around the younger boys shoulder.

"Right, we should wait. Why don't you two little mermaids get up from the floor and sit your two little, or in Louis case huge, asses back on the bed?" Louis shot Nick a glare, but when Harry started to giggle, he couldn't help and turn his attention back to the curly haired boy. He gave Harry a big smile and pulled the boy up.

They didn't have the time to sit back on the bed, because the door bell started ringing and shortly afterwards there was a knock on Harrys room door. 

"Come in!" Nick shouted and the door opened. No one but Zayn stood in the door frame studying Harry and Louis with an amused chuckle. "Did I miss something boys?" Zayn had a knowing smile on his face and winked at Louis.

It took Louis a few seconds to realize that he was still holding Harrys hand from the time he pulled the boy up. He felt the heat creeping up his face and knew he had gone red like a tomato.

"N..no." was all he could say and he could feel how Harry slowly let go of his hand. 

"Good that you are here Zayn. I felt kinda left out if you know what i mean." Nick winked at Zayn and Zayn laughed. Louis brain couldn't add the things up. Why was everyone winking in this room? Was there some kind of inside joke going on?

Louis didn't like to be left out so he decided to change the subject. "Uhm.. we were about to watch a movie, do you want to pick, Zayn?" 

"Wait before you choose anything, Zayn, I need to talk to you outside." Louis saw that Nick shot Zayn a meaningful glance.

"Sure thing let's go outside, Nick." And with that the two boys slipped out of the room and left Harry and Louis confused back. 

Louis looked over to Harry with a quizzical look, but the younger boy just shrugged his shoulders.

After about five minutes Nick and Zayn entered the room again and "We are going to watch Saw." was all Zayn said before he drooped onto the bed. Nick pulled Harry with him and seated him in the middle of Zayn and himself.

Louis tried to hide how disappointed he was because he couldn't sit next to Harry, but Zayn noticed it anyways.

"Are you alright, Lou?" He asked with a serious look. It was too serious and from the corner of his eye Louis could see how Nick had to hold back a giggle. Louis really wanted to know what the boys were on about.

"Hmm.. I wanna sit next to Harry that's all." Louis actually didn't mean to say that, but before he could stop himself the words were already out.

Louis looked at Harry in fear that the curly haired boy would tell him to stop being clingy, but Harry only smiled widely. "I also wanna sit next to, Lou!" 

Louis didn't wait a second and dragged himself between Zayn and Harry. "Oi Louis, get your fat bum off me." but Louis didn't care about Zayn's rude comment, because Harry already pulled him closer, so that Zayn could have his space and let Louis rest his head on Harrys chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this one today the other ones i posted today were old so if you find mistakes tell me in the comments idk..

{Louis POV}

 

Harrys chest was really comfortable and Louis nearly forgot that he had no space to sit. The bed they were sitting on was rather large, but Nick and Zayn took in so much space that Louis had to lie on Harry. Not that he would mind a bit, but he thought that the behavior of the two boys was really strange.

"Harry can you put the movie in the dvd player?" Nick asked with an evil grin on his lips. "Go and make it yourself Nick, Harry is rather comfortable right now and I don't wanna move." Louis answered in an annoyed voice. 

"Oh Lou, you got it bad.." Zayn said, stood up and put the dvd in the player. 

"Are we really going to watch Saw?" Harry asked and Louis could have sworn that he heard fear in that curly haired boy voice. "Yeah why? Are you scared Haz?" He asked with a teasing smile on his lips. 

"Course not.." Harry mumbled but hid his face in Louis' hair. "I'm gonna leave my face right here in Louis hair, not because i'm scared of the movie, but because Lou's hair smells soooo good."

"Ha, sure Curly whatever makes you sleep at night.." Nick said with a laugh that stopped when Louis shot an angry glare at him.

The movie started, but Louis couldn't really concentrate on it, his mind was filled with so many thoughts and on top of that Harrys sweet smell made it hard to think. 

After a while of thinking, about where he could sleep tonight, he felt someones hand on his hair. The hand laid big and calming on his head and somehow it helped him to settle his thoughts. He recognized the hand as Harry's hand and let out a small sigh of happiness. Harry tightened the grip and moved Louis head closer to his chest. 

"Harold, I hope you realize that little Louis over here can't see anything of the movie with his head buried in your chest..", Nick said and tried to sound as serious as possible.

"Why do you care so much Nick? The movie is boring anyway..." Harry mumbled. 

"Boring?", Nick let out a laugh, "You are funny, Harry. Someone just got his mouth sewn shut and you call this movie boring." 

"That's boring and horrible.. Who would do something like this?" Harry said and the lack of confidence in his voice broke Louis heart. The fact that Harry probably never spoken up to someone made this situation even worse for Louis.

"You know what Nick this movie is really shit.. That's and opinion, you don't need to bother us ok. I don't wanna see the movie anyway." Louis said and he wasn't sure if anyone heard him because his voice vanished in Harrys chest. 

 

When the movie finally finished Zayn switched the light on, because it already got dark outside.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna head home. Should i drop you off at yours, Lou?", Zayn uttered and let out a yawn, "see I'm already getting tired I really need my beauty sleep.."

"Uhm yeah I don't know. I kinda don't wanna sleep at home today, I don't want to have to face my dad just yet. Do you think I can sleep at yours Zee?", Louis asked and he couldn't stop his voice from sounding unsure. He pretended not to see Harry's hurt expression. 

"Sure, bro. You know you can always sleep over you don't have to ask." Zayn said and smiled at him genuinely.

Louis lifted his head from Harrys chest and poked his cheek until Harrys dimple popped out. After that he kissed Harrys cheek gentle and whispered a sweet "See you tomorrow, Curly."

He walked out of the door with Zayn and left back a blushing Harry and a grinning Nick Grimshaw in the room.

They walked in silent to Zayns car and Louis couldn't help but wonder if Nick would sleep over at Harrys. He didn't like that idea at all.


End file.
